1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to high speed aircraft and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for direct manufacturing of leading edge structures for high speed aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tight-radiused leading edge structures on high speed air vehicles can experience very high operating temperatures while in service. Conventional manufacturing approaches, such as machining from billets of material, sheet metal forming, etc. have been used to fabricate such structures. These methods are expensive and slow, and they also are limited as to the types of materials that can be machined and/or bent into appropriate shapes. Depending on which existing method is used, there are additional geometric limitations to the types of leading edges that can be produced. Thus, an improved system, method, and apparatus for fabricating leading edge structures would be desirable. The ability to fabricate such structures out of high temperature materials in a quick and cost-effective manner would be even more beneficial.